The Soaring Sea Flock
by Raiden Tachibana
Summary: this story is based off the end of chapter 5 of TheMuseNamedPancake's Soaring Sea Fluttering Flock. This is a Perlia.


**This story is based of the end of chapter 5 of the story Soaring Sea Fluttering Flock by TheMuseNamedPancake. All credit for the beginning is from her. **

**(****Percy's POV****)**

A few minutes into flying around the house, I noticed something trying to get to the house. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was looking at me.

"Hey, Iggy? What is that down there?" I said to Iggy wondering if he saw it too.

"I don't know what that is Percy. Is it looking at you?" Iggy said making me feel like I was being hunted.

"I think so. What should we do?" I asked.

"We should blow it up!" Gazzy yelled.

"Its worth a shot." I said.

We flew back to the house to get something to blow up whatever was down there looking at me. What I didn't know was that a girl was watching us.

Iggy and Gazzy finally found something for us to use.

"Here goes nothing!" Gazzy yelled as he throw the bomb at the monster. We finally got a good look at it. The monster had the lower half of its body like a human, but the top half was a big bull. Its horns were huge. And it was Pissed.

"I think we pissed it off." I said shaky.

"Yeah. What should we do now?" Gazzy said starring down at the beast.

"I will try to lead it away." I said as I flew out of the window to the monster.

"PERCY DON'T!" Iggy yelled. But I didn't hear it because I just thought of saving my family that was with me.

I flew right at the monster. It tried to hit me out of the air, but I dodged easily. I flew around it as it tried to charge me. I dodged again. Just then something told me to go in front of a tree. I had no other ideas so I did. I went in front of the biggest and thickest tree closest to me. The beast charged me. At the last moment I dodged and the monsters horns got stuck in the tree. When it got free, a part of the horn was stuck. I grabbed it and pulled it out of the tree just before I became a pancake. I put the horn in front of me at the last moment and stabbed the monster with its own horn. The weirdest part was that the monster turned into golden dust after I stabbed it.

After that I passed-out.

**2 DAYS LATER…**

I woke up on my bed with Iggy starring at me.

"What happened?" I asked feeling a major headache.

"Dude… that… was …awesome! How did you know what to do to beat that thing?" Gazzy yelled at me.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" I ask felling stupid.

"You killed that monster with its own horn." Iggy said to me.

"I did? I wasn't thinking what I was doing." I said to them.

"Well it was cool. We also found someone spying on you when you were attacking that monster. She is in the kitchen. She said she needs to talk to you. We have no idea how she found us either." Iggy said to me.

"Really? That's weird that someone found us. Maybe we should see what see wants." I said

We walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see the girl.

"LET ME GO YOU HARPIES! WHERE IS THAT BOY YOU HAVE!" the girl was yelling.

"Why did she call you harpies?" I asked Iggy and Gazzy.

"She thinks we are in ancient Greece." Iggy said with laughter in his voice.

"Why would she think we are in ancient Greece?" I thought out-loud.

"Who knows why. Lets talk to her and find out." Iggy suggested to us.

"Ok, lets see how she found us." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

When we walked into the kitchen, I saw a girl tied up to a chair. She was beautiful. She had black boots, dark jeans, an electric blue shirt, black leather jacket, and electric blue eyes. Her hair was black too. She was a natural beauty.

"LET ME GO!" The girl yelled.

"Hello." I said to her.

"Your new here." She said.

"No, your new here I live here." I said.

"What! That's not possible. A half-blood living with harpies." she said to herself.

"Um… What's a half-blood?" I asked.

"What? Damn-it. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said.

"If I tell you our secret, will you tell us yours?" I said trying to reason with her.

She thought about it for a few minutes before finally saying yes.

"Okay I will tell you my story only." I took a deep breath. "I don't know who my mother was. I was taken at birth. I was taken to this building that ran many tests on me. The injected me with some DNA that screwed me up." I said pulling out my wings. "They told me that they saved me, but I don't think so. I wish I knew who my mother was. My new family broke out of that place and have been hiding ever since. The only part of my birth that is still with me is my first name. My name is Percy Ride. Now its your turn." I said looking down.

"The Greek Gods are still alive. That monster you killed was the Minotaur. My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I came here looking for a half-blood that was very powerful like me." she said looking me and I knew she wasn't lying.

**Well tell me what you think. I love reading the reviews. They are great. Well next week I hope I have the next chapter is up. R&R.**


End file.
